Thor
|gun1name=Thor's Hammer |gun1strength=30 |gun1attacks=2 |gun1ground=X |gun1air= |gun1cool=1.28 |gun1range=7 |gun1upgrd=+3 |gun2name=Javelin missiles |gun2strength=6 (+6 vs light) |gun2attacks=4 |gun2ground= |gun2air=X |gun2cool=3 |gun2range=10 |gun2upgrd=+1/+1 |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=2000 |makescore=1000 |lostscore= |notes=The Javelin missiles have a 0.5 splash damage radius. |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The thor is a huge, powerful terran mechanical unit. Overview Named after the Norse god of thunder,Knaak, Richard A. and Naohiro Washio. "Thundergod." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 48–93. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. the thor is a class of siege-walker.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Armory upgrades (in English). 2010. It is armed with a pair of "Thor's Hammer" particle accelerators (fired from the arms) and Javelin missile launchers (for use against aerial opponents).http://sea.battle.net/sc2/en/game/unit/thor StarCraft II Units: Thor]. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2010-08-15 It can optionally be outfitted with 330mm barrage cannonsBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Armory upgrades (in English). 2010. and ATX has developed an "immortality protocol," allowing a thor to repair itself in the field as long as its hull remains intact.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Armory upgrades (in English). 2010. Thors only require a single crew member, and those in service during the Second Great War were more manuverable than the Odin incarnation.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. History The thor stemmed from the Terran Dominion Thor Project, a program that resulted in the creation of the Odin. By 2502,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. the thor had been developed and had become public enough that the Dominion's best thor operator, Sandin Forst, became famous. Forst took part in an anti-zerg operation on Mar Sara that year, where he vanished. During the Second Great War, the Terran Dominion utilized the thor in defending areas such as New Folsom Prison.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Breakout (in English). 2010-07-27. The Raiders' chief engineer Rory Swann reverse engineered a schematic of the thor from examining the Odin prototype. The Raiders received their first thors during the attack on the UNN Studios. Game Unit The thor can be transported by the Hercules dropship and medivac dropships. One thor fills up the medivac's entire capacity, transforming into a cube-like shape and hanging from underneath. Combat Roles A thor's primary roles is to act as the spearhead, a big tough unit that can push past an artillery barrage or fortified positions or push into an enemy base and lead s into battle. Its other primary role is to defend allied units from air attacks with its powerful anti-air weaponry. It works well against light air units like s, but the attack is not as effective against heavily armored air units such as s. The thor is countered by range, mobility, and certain anti-armor units. It doesn't deal splash damage to ground units, therefore, it cannot effectively deal with massed units such as marines, s, and s. A popular strategy with the unit is the "thor harass" (sometimes called "thorship"), similar to the reaver harass of StarCraft. It involves pairing the thor with a medivac dropship, combining the thor's power and the mobility of the latter. Abilities Upgrades Wings of Liberty The thor can be unlocked after playing the mission "Media Blitz", and made available after Rory Swann scanned the schematics of the Odin and made it less expensive to produce.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. Thor vs Siege Tanks Some features that existed on the thor in previous builds led to a concern that its role was overlapping with that of the siege tank. Unlike the siege tank, the thor is an assault unit rather than a siege unit. Its ground attack has much less range than a siege tank's 120 mm cannon, so it is exposed to enemy fire while attacking.Karune. 2007-10-05. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 16. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-10-05. Another difference from the siege tank is that the thor can also function as a ground to air attacker.Karune. 2008-03-24. Karune, your PoV on "Superunits". Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-03-24. Development Known Pilots *Sandin Forst *Tychus Findlay (piloted the Odin) Notes *Walter Simonson is a comic book writer and artist who famously worked on the Marvel Comics title The Mighty Thor. It appears the Simonson Munitions Factory was named after him.Profile.'' Sons of the Storm. Accessed 2008-03-05. Simonson is also the author of the World of Warcraft comic series. *The unit portrait resembles Chris Metzen, Blizzard's vice president of creative direction, who has used the alias "Thundergod", and "Lemmy" Kilmister. *The unit voice has a thick, stereotypical Austrian accent and quotes many lines from Arnold Schwarzenegger films. He also wears a Thor's hammer pendant around the neck along with a tauren marine t-shirt. *A new version of thor, named the "Super Thor", will appear instead of the standard version in the Collector's Edition of StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. It is identical in terms of gameplay. The Collector's Edition also offers a mini-thor pet for World of Warcraft.Business Wire staff. 2010-04-08. StarCraft® II: Wings of Liberty™ Collector's Edition Announced. Business Wire. Accessed 2010-04-08. *In the game files the Thor can be found dancing. He seems to be an expert at "doing the Robot". Trivia *In Norse mythology, Thor is the son of Odin. This is reflected in-game, since Odin is the first Thor, and the Thor was built after him. *The Thor pilot's headband has a print of the Ace of Spades of the Mercenaries game series. Quotations : See: StarCraft II Thor Quotations Images File:Thor SC2 Anim1.gif|Development animation Image:Thor SC2 Head2.jpg|Portrait File:Thor SC2 Cncpt2.jpg|Concepts Thor SC2 Cncpt3.jpg|Stages of one concept File:MedivacThor_SC2_Game1.jpg|A thor being transported by a medivac. References Category: Terran Vehicle Classes